A device of this type comprises an expanding element which is arranged on one of the two subassemblies to be connected; a latching opening which is provided on the other of the two subassemblies to be connected and into which the expanding element can be introduced in such a manner that, after being introduced into the latching opening, it can take up a latching position, in which in the expanded state it engages behind the edge of the latching opening; and a securing element which can be brought into engagement with the expanding element in such a manner that it secures the expanding element in the expanded state, in which the latter engages behind the edge of the latching opening. A latching connection of this type between an airbag module and an associated supporting vehicle component, for example a steering wheel, has the advantage that it can be produced very simply by the two subassemblies which are to be connected to each other being plugged together, with at least one expanding element on the one subassembly being introduced into at least one latching opening of the other subassembly and, in the process, being radially compressed, so that it can be guided through the latching opening, and subsequently widens again radially, so that there is a form-fitting connection (latching connection) between the two subassemblies to be connected to each other. However, latching connections of this type on the basis of an expanding element have the disadvantage that, when very high forces occur at the connecting points, there is a certain risk that the connection will be released (by deformation of the expanding element). Such forces may occur at the connecting points between an airbag module and a supporting component of a vehicle body, for example a steering wheel, in particular if, as a consequence of a sharp deceleration of the vehicle, i.e. a what is referred to as a crash event, the airbag module is triggered and the airbag of the airbag module is inflated within milliseconds in order to protect a vehicle occupant, in which case a corresponding recoil occurs.
In order to prevent an unintentional release of the connection between the airbag module and an associated supporting vehicle component, it is known to bring a securing element into engagement with the expanding element, said securing element holding the expanding element in the expanded state by engaging behind the edge of the associated latching opening. However, this securing of the connection between a particular expanding element and an associated latching opening has the disadvantage that an associated securing element, for example in the form of a securing pin, has to be brought into engagement with the particular expanding element, which is a drawback to installation if access to the individual connecting points is difficult. Furthermore, this may also make disassembly of the connection considerably more difficult. This is because, on account of the securing element, it is not possible simply to release this connection by the expanding element being compressed at its expanding section and being moved through the latching opening, since the securing element holds and locks the expanding element in the expanded position. It is therefore necessary, when the connection is disassembled, for example for repair or service purposes, first of all to remove from each expanding element the securing element located there. If access to the airbag module in a motor vehicle is difficult, this makes the disassembly significantly more difficult.